


Vacation Time

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 February Flash Fics [11]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James decides his friends need to take a vacation.





	Vacation Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “You need a vacation, dammit, so we are bloody well going on a goddamn vacation!”

James POV

His best friends are going insane. That’s the only thing that he can determine. There is only one way to deal with going insane: vacation time. Since he knows if he lets them decide what to do with a vacation, one will keep coming up with excuses for why not to go, and the other will want stay at home and veg.

Once he has all the arrangements made, he goes to M with the plan. He’s been after them to take some time off because they’re building too much leave.

With the way M’s eye twitches he can’t tell if it’s in amusement, exasperation, or some combination therein.

“Go,” the older man tells him, pointing at the door. He’ll take it as affirmation.

Whistling, he heads down to the offices where the Double O’s are supposed to do paperwork, stopping by his and Alec’s first to collect his fellow spy.

“Come on, time to go,” he announces as he spots his oldest friend sitting at his desk, working on backlogged paperwork.

He can’t think of any agents who like to do the paperwork.

Setting his pen down, Alec stretches as he stands, “Where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise, first we need to go pick up Q from downstairs.” He replies trying not to smirk.

Snorting, his best friend shakes his head.

They lock the door behind them, heading to the lift and the branch hidden beneath the ground of the new building. When they walk into Q Branch, their friend is in the middle of giving directions to a gathering of fresh faced minions.

Why is there a gathering of fresh faced minions being given directions? Did he need new minions? Are some of the old minions gone? Or is there just a need for more minions? He should definitely ask after the minions and see if he can spot any of them that aren’t around.

They wait, taking up a seat on the small sofa someone installed behind Q’s primary workstation at the middle front of the room. Some of the new minions keep eyeing them nervously.

“Attention on me,” their friend snaps, “you have already been informed that Double O’s and some of the other agents wander through and occasionally use the sofa as somewhere to just people watch. There is no reason to stare.”

There is a round of “Sorry sir” which has him snickering.

“Are there any questions work related?” Q asks them, meeting each person’s eyes slowly.

“No sir,” they chime before scattering. Well, most of them scatter, some look like sheep for a moment before one of the established minions leads them away.

“I know that neither of you are on assignment, so why am I graced with your presence?” their friend queries, heading to his station for something.

“I’m here to kidnap you,” he replies with a smirk. “With approval from M.”

Slowly pivoting Q eyes him as if judging his sincerity. “You must be kidding.”

“Nope,” he drawls, “You need a vacation, dammit, so we are bloody well going on a goddamn vacation! Both of you.”

Beside him, Alec snorts, “Of course you think we need a vacation.”

“Right then, we’re going to wait right here until you’re done with whatever you are currently on and then the three of us are going to enjoy fourteen days away from this place and its insanity.” He announces, glancing between his two friends.

“Tch, fine, we better not be flying somewhere,” Q agrees after what seems like a prolonged silence.

“No flying involved,” he promises, standing up and glancing around. “How long do you think you’ll be?”

“There’s two more hours in my shift, barring any problems that might arise.” The boffin answers.

Alec rises, suggesting, “Why don’t we go work on our paperwork for an hour then come back down?”

“Sounds like a plan.” He concurs, following it up with a decree of, “Neither of you are getting out of this!”

His best friends start laughing, drawing the attention of most the new minions while the experienced minions just continue on with their day.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
